Inkjet printers utilize printheads that include an array of hundreds or thousands of small nozzles through which drops of ink and other printing fluids are expelled on to a paper or other print substrate. Tiny particles of printing fluid generated during inkjet printing may accumulate as an aerosol in the air over the print substrate and around the printheads.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.